Vordis
Vordis is a main character in Angie's Gladiator. He is Angie's mate and adopted father of her child. He is one of the four non-human males in stasis found inside ''The Tranquil Lady'' during the events of Barbarian's Rescue. Description Vordis is an A'ani clone, thus he has the legally mandated red skin. He's not as massive as the sa-khui, about six and a half feet tall, however, he is still very muscled. He has washboard abs and no navel. He has dark hair, slightly pointed ears, and slashing eyebrows. He has three fingers and fangs. Angie is able to tell Vordis apart by his eyes that are set slightly farther apart, a flatter nose with a scar on it, and a slightly fuller mouth. He also has a set of tattoos unique to him. Personality Vordis is thoughtful and kind. He still enjoys a good fight and has a competitive streak like his brother. He sometimes struggles to understand jokes, and can take things a touch literally. History Vordis and Thrand came from the same batch of clones in the same station and have been paired together ever since. They've fought together, been sold together, been sworn and dedicated together. When he and Thrand were first cloned, they were guards on a prison planet. The corporation running the prison figured a'ani were cheaper than paying employees, so they had to work double shifts frequently to make sure there were enough guards. Angie's Gladiator Vordis, ex-slave, and gladiator, was drawn to Angie as soon as he awoke. Vordis wasn't surprised, he knew he and his brother both have been programmed to protect and look after Angie. They have been "dedicated" to her. Only he was beginning to feel more for Angie, and his brother's traditional clone inclination to do everything he does was only leaving him frustrated and annoyed. After an early counter leads to miscommunications, Vordis worries that Angie sees him as just another clone, the same as his brother, and not a person at all. Cashol roped both wayward brothers into learning to hunt in an attempt to occupy their extra energy. After a few days, they take to it quickly. Vordis took to leaving Angie small gifts from his hunts on her pillow, like pretty rocks, flowers or carvings. One evening Angie's catches him leaving the gift, and the earlier misunderstanding is explained. A few days later Vordis started sleeping with Angie to keep her warm and gets into an argument with Thrand over whether not they can have their own thoughts. Not long after Angie went into labor, and Vordis stayed by her side. She named the baby Glory. She was horrified to realize that Vordis was programmed to protect her, and though she doesn't blame him, it makes her doubt the sincerity of their relationship. She tells him he is free to be and be with whomever he wants. After a conversation with Raahosh about Liz wanting a floor, Vordis got the idea to make Angie a hut. Thrand grabs on to the idea suggesting it be a competition where Angie chooses between them based on the winning hut. A few days after getting Glory a khui, Angie discovers from Hannah about the hut building competition. She is furious and tells both brothers to stay away from her. This leads to a fight between Thrand and Vordis, causing Thrand to understand the depth of his brother's feelings, and Vordis to realize Thrand has been worried about losing the bond they shared. A month later Vordis has thrown himself into hunting, trying to content himself to just watching over Angie and Glory from afar. One evening Angie came to him after speaking to Thrand and they reconcile. The next day Angie and Vordis resonated. Category:A'ani Category:Icehome Characters Category:Other Alien Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters Category:Clone Characters